Sharpay and Ryan: The Truth Revealed
by doggiedreams7
Summary: Why is Ryan scared of his sister? Why does Shapay boss him around? And why, does Ryan let her? This, and much more...will be explained! I know..bad summary...but please read..
1. Good News or is Bad?

**HI!!! This is my first story ever on this website...so enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately...I donot own the characters except for the ones I make up!**

A 12 year old girl waved goodbye to her father as she entered the Albuquerque Theater Group. Her twin brother followed behind her. "Come on, Ry!" Sharpay Evans said as she wove her way through the parking lot.

Ryan Evans stopped. "Wait…Shar? We're supposed to go through the back for our play!" Sharpay turned around and glared at her brother. "Ryan." She explained "I'm trying to make an entrance…which you keep ruining!"

"Sorry, Shar! But…" he started. "But what?" Sharpay barked. "Um… but nothing." They were silent for a few seconds until Sharpay said "Ryan, we're turning 13 soon, and there are a few things I want you to know." Sharpay said, one manicured hand on the door.

"And…" Ryan prompted. "Um…later! My entrance! Remember?" "Right…" Ryan said. "I'll tell you lay-tah!" Sharpay opened the door and walked in, leaving her brother behind, who ended up emerging into the crowd a few minutes later.

When Sharpay entered the room at the end of the corridor, a man hugged her. "Ryan! Sharpay! We're saved!"he yelled. Sharpay fixed her outfit and turned to Ryan. "Ry, where are the Sharpettes?" "Sharpies?" Ryan said "Gee, Shar…I think they're near the pencils, over there." "No, Ry. The Sharpettes!"

"Who?" Ryan asked. "Meghan, Emily, and Cassandra!"said Sharpay. Right on cue, three girls yelled "SHARPAY!!!" A bleached blonde with sky blue eyes smiled. "Do I have news for you!" Meghan said "Troy Bolton asked me out!"

"You can't go out with him, Meghan!" Sharpay rolled her eyes. "But why not?" Meghan whined. "You're a drama girl...he's evil basketball man. Absolutely not! It's us or him." Sharpay said, turning back to her magazine.

The girls were at her house, for a sleepover. Nobody would ever know that she herself liked Troy. Meghan wouldbreak up with him, and she would ask him out. Yes, life was good.


	2. Ryan Finally Understands

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately...I donot own the characters except for the ones I make up!**

"Shar. Why did you make Meghan break up with Troy?" "Technically, they weren't going out, Ry!" Sharpay swund herself around to glare at Ryan. "And so w-what if I, uh, did?" She added, her voice cracking a bit.

Sharpay felt shocked at herself. How could she have let her voice crack? Now Ryan would no for sure. No. He wouldn't, she reassured herself. He's not smart enough...

"Wait...do you..." Ryan started. Sharpay gasped. Oops...maybe she had underestimated him. Oh well. She could get out of it. She always did.

"But why?" Ryan continued. Sharpay was confused now. Why did he care? He never really spoke to Meghan or any of the Sharpettes. It didn't matter to him.

"Shar?" Ryan waved his hand in front of his sister's face. "It doesn't matter, Ry!" she just said. Sharpay walked away but Ryan called her name. "SHARPAAAAY!!!!" he screeched.

"Wha-at?" she asked, covering her ears, causing a bracelet avalanche. She was wearing baout 20 different ones. "What were you going to tell me yesterday?" he asked.

"Ohhhhh...that..." Sharpay started. "First of all, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but..you can't sing to save your life. I've been doing voice overs on you _all_ the time! Second, you're not such a good actor..I only wish I had someone better...but you're actually the best there is...but you are still _terrible_! I'm sorry Ry, but the only place you're going in this world of showbiz is...acting class."

Ryan stood stupidly, his mouth hanging open. "Don't worry...I'm not kicking you out yet! You're still a great choreographer...and a...actually, that's about it!" Sharpay said.

"What do you mean...not yet..." "I mean until I get Troy Bolton..." Sharpay gasped. Did I just say that? OH NO! OH NO!!! What do I do? Stay calm, Shar. Stay calm...he probably didn't even notice.

"Troy Bolton...That's why. That's why you forced Meghan to break up him. So you could get him..." Ryan said. Okay, next plan, Shar thought. "Wait till I tell everyone, Shar. Then, everybody will know about you."

"Ryan! But..you only know one of my secrets...I know allof yours." Sharpay said as Ryan turned away. Slowly he stopped, turned around, and stood staring at his sister. He had to face it. She was right.


	3. Ryan's Secret

**Disclaimer: The day I own HSM is the day a person lives to 5 million...and even if that does happen, HSM still won't be mine!!! **

**Also, I haven't asked for reviews, but...maybe I should! So could you please review? I just wanna know how I'm doing. Also, this chapter may take a while, because I want to make it a bit longer. (I finally figured out how adding chapters works...or maybe I haven't but my way defnitely works!) Also, if you weren't sure...they're 12 going on 13...I guess they do date...they're like..8th grade...and Gabi is not here yet!!!**

"Shar!" said Mrs. Evans "Dinner time, sweetie! No cell phones at the table!" "But mo-om! Please, this is important! Like ASAP!" Sharpay begged. "All right, pumpkin." Mrs. Evans said.

Ryan stared in disbelief. How did his sister always get away with everything? Meanwhile, Sharpay looked down at her vibrating phone. It was a text...from Meghan...

Meghan: Y?

Sharpay: I already told u.

Meghan: There's got 2 b a bettr reason. U went out w/ Brad from the football team!

Sharpay: I changed my mind. I broke up w/ him.

Meghan: Tell me.

Sharpay: I told u! Did u break up w/ him?

Meghan: No.

Sharpay: Do it now!

Sharpay: ASAP!!!

Meghan: I'm eating dinner.

Sharpay: Txt him...NOW!!!

Meghan was gone, so hopefully, she was texting Troy. Please, please, please, let her not find out, Sharpay begged silently. She played with her fod, twisiting her pasta around the plate. "Shar...sweetie...are you going to eat?" Mr. Evans asked. "Ughhhh...daddy...I'm not hungry!" she whined

"It's okay, pumpkin!" said Mr. Evans, picking up his duaghter's plate."Thanks, daddy! I'm going upstairs to my room." she said, getting up. "Which one?" asked Mrs. Evans. "Um...I think...the pink one!" said Shar, as she walked upstairs.

Ryan followed her up. "Wait!" he yelled. "Shar!" Sharpay tossed her blonde hair and readjusted her hot pink headband. She reached the pink room and locked the door. She changed into a pair of baby pink silk pajamas and put her waves into a side ponytail. Ryan was pounding on her door. She opened it and her brother almostfell over.

"Shar! We need to talk!" he said, gasping for breath. "The talk!" she replied, leaning on her door as she slipped into a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. "Ok...Shar...I won't tell anyone! I swear!" Ryan said "And please don't kick me out of your productions! Please, please, please,Shar!!! I'll do anything!!" Ryan begged.

"OK...Let's say...um...what _would_ you be willing to do?" Sharpay said, letting her brother in and settling onto her bed. "Anything! Just keep doing what you're doing and we'll pretend today never even happened!" "Okay...but...I don't have anything right now...except...no...never mind...I'll think about it and let you know!" said Sharpay, smiling to herself.

Finally, life was all back to normal. Ryan under control. The Sharpettes doing as _she_ wanted. And of course...her little servant...uh...brother...was doing as she wanted!

Absolutely no one would know that she didn't do voice overs on Ryan and he was fine just the way he was. Sharpay kicked her fuzzy piggy slippers off. They almost hit Ryan in the face. Somehow, she didn't seem to care. Neither did Ryan, who happily tucked them into the closet.

"Thanks, Sharp-" "WAIT!" Sharpay snapped, picking up her phone. "Meghan?" she asked. "Yes...I did what you said." Meghan answered. "Really? You broke up with Troy Bolton? Ooohhh...ya...perfect! Why don't you day-ate someone else..in the drama club? Like...well...figure it out! Toodles!" Sharpay hung up the phone.

Ryan sat on the ground. His expression was a mix of saddness and happiness. "So..." "Yes!" Ryan smiled to himself secretly as his sister snapped at him. "Ryan...why are you smiling?" Sharpay asked. "Nothing..."said Ryan, smiling even more.


	4. At the Diner

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I will never own HSM. And even if I do...well...never mind...cuz, I won't! Also I don't own any of these designers..or their clothes. That belongs to them, and them only! **

**MY NOTE: Heeey!!! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!**

The next day, Sharpay woke up in her king sized bed. Saturday. The day she lived for. She ran into her huge bathroom and showered. Soon, she exited in a hot pink halter top, a white mini skirt, and sparkly hot pink ballet flats. In her hair, she wore a hot pink headband and on her right arm, she wore a white diamond bracelet. A pink Juicy Couture purse hung from her arm.

Later that day, Shar saw Troy at the park. "Hey, Troy!" she said, bouncing over to him. As always, he was with his friends, Chad, Zeke, and Jason. "Uh...hey, Sharpay..." he said. Sharpay smiled and said "Heard you broke up with Meghan!" Troy shot another basket and said suspiciously "So..." "Troy, she's my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt!" Sharpay lied.

Troy faced Sharpay, his eyes were hard and cold. "You got your facts wrong, Sharpay. She broke up with me!" he said. "No...Meghan lied to me! Troooy...there must be something I can do to make you feel better..." Sharpay walked closer to her potential boyfriend...hopefully, she thought.

"Shar...I know you're one of my, uh...good friends, but, I seriously think you should stay out of this." "On the contrary, I think I just know how to help...Meet when you're done. I'll see you outside of that cute little fifties diner out there at...let's say 12? I know just what to do!"

Troy didn't know what to say. "Sure, Shar." he gave in. "Oh..and come by _yourself_!" Shar rolled her eyes int he direction of Troy's friends. "Right..." Troy nodded and waved.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And 11:59...He would be here in one minute...Sharpay kept one eye on the clock outside the diner. "Hey...Sharpay?" a voice said. "Troy! Ypu're early! Wow!" she said, cheerfully. "Uh..it's just a minute.." he murmured. "Come one, we'll talk inside! Food's on me...um..I mean daddy!"she giggled. Troy glanced at Sharpay.

Had she changed? Wow! It had only been an hour since she last saw her. Now, she was wearing a baby pink dress. She had on matching flipflops and a matching ponytail holder. Only her bracelet wasn't pink. It was the same one as she was weaing earlier that day. "So...what do you want?"

"Uh...just a burger and a Sprite." Sharpay nodded sweetly and snapped her fingers. She barked "Aaaah Lisa!" Ah Lisa? Troy wondered. Just then a awaitress in a poodle skirt with a name tag reading "Alyssa" came over. Oh...Alyssa..."Sharpay, it's Alyssa" said the waitress.She pronounced it 'Uh-lissa'. Sharpay sighed and said "Okay...AHH Lisa. Trooooy wants a...burger and a Sprite. Troy, would you like wheat or whole?"

Troy stared at Sharpay "Um...the white one?" Sharpay turned back to Alyssa. "You heard him. And I would like some pasta. And a side order of veggies." said Sharpay. Alyssa frowned "Sharpay Evans! Do you ever look at the menu?" Alyssa yelled, one hand on her hip. "I've told you millions of time before that wedon't serve pasta!"

Troy gulped. Alyssa was about, maybe, 15, and she was standing up to a 12 year old. It was, however, a bit funny. Sharpay on the other hand stared the other girl down and said coldly "Well, you might as well add it to your menu, cuz' Daddy puh-racticallykeeps this place running. I can, if you want, inform your boss, Mr. Summers, that you are not doing your job. Daddy and Summers are _very_ close friends, you know."

Alyssa fake smiled and said in a tiny voice "Yes, Miss.Evans."she walked off. Sharpay turned to Troy. "So...I have the perfect plan. But first, tell me everything. How did she break up with you?" "I, uh...I got a, uh, text last night. It said: Sorry Troy but I don't want to date you anymore."

Sharpay smiled discretely. Her plan was working. Just then the food arrived. "Fast service" Troy grinned. "Huh? Ohhh...this...yeah we get first priority. Daddy owns the place, almost, and even though that burger could have been made for...them...or them (pointing) you got it. Cuz' you're here with me." Sharpay got up and walked over to Troy's side of the booth. She sat.

"Aren't you...aren't you g-g-going to eat?" Troy stammered. "No...I'm not really that hungry.And plus, this pasta looks deadly..." she shook her head like 'ewwww'. She gazed into Troy's blue eyes. He hadn't even picked up his burger. That's how scared he was. All of a sudden, Sharpay was kissing Troy. He was a bit shocked, but he did kiss back...a bit. After all, he thought, I could date her...she is the prettiest girl in 8th grade.

Just then, a sobbing voice cried "S-S-Sharpay!?" They broke apart and Sharpay turned around, only to see Meghan! "I thought you were my friend!" Meghan sobbed. She wiped away the tears from her sky blue eyes and continued "I wanted to date him!" she said. Sharpay clicked her tounge and said "You broke up with him, hon." "Only cuz you-" "TUT TUT!" Sharpay said, a little more loudly thean necessary. "Leave! And by the way, you're not a Sharpette anymore."

"Troy, please! I need to talk to you!" Meghan turned to him. "Meghan. I really liked you, but being rejected once is enough." Troy sighed and turned away to his food. Sharpay smirked. All was going as planned. Meghan ran out of the diner in tears. That was when Sharpay saw Ryan. "Ry?" she asked.

"Shar! I never thought you would...I never knew...HOW COULD YOU!?" he yelled, causing heads to turn in their direction. Shar just glared at him and turned to Troy as her twin brother walked outside. "Troy...I'm so sorry. Maybe..." "I didn't know they were dating." he said quietly. "Neither did I...anyways, I'm having my birthday party at the club down the street.You wanna come. In a week exactly. There's gonna be live performances by a couple of people. I think one of those guys from the Lakers is coming down too. You in?"

Troy smiled at Sharpay "Why not? I wouldn't mind meeting an of the Lakers!" Troy smiled again. Maybe he should go out with Sharpay and get rid of her crazy obsession. She'd had it since kindergarten. And while he did that, he'd be dating the most popular girl in 8th grade _and_ meet some of the Lakers. Maybe Chad and the guys could come too. However, he knew that he was jst using Sharpay, and he felt bad. But, she'd get over him after a week, he reassured himself. What can I lose, he thought? What can I lose?

**My very own special note: Don't worry. Troy's not going to be like...Troy in HSM2...he will still keep his friends. He is using Sharpay...but he is getting something out of it. Don't worry, they'll be over before you know it!**


End file.
